Light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) are commonly used as light sources in various applications. LEDs are more energy-efficient than traditional light sources, providing much higher energy conversion efficiency than incandescent lamps and fluorescent light, for example. Furthermore, LEDs radiate less heat into illuminated regions and afford a greater breadth of control over brightness, emission color and spectrum than traditional light sources. These characteristics make LEDs an excellent choice for various lighting applications ranging from indoor illumination to automotive lighting.
Accordingly, the need exists for improved solid-state lighting designs that leverage the advantages of LEDs over traditional light sources, to achieve greater robustness and increased functionality.